Mi Neko Rubia
by Soul Dragneel WZZY
Summary: Que pasaria si Lucy "accidentalmente" se convierte en una neko y la única cura es que tenga que perder su virginidad con Natsu, ¿Estará dispuesto a hacerlo? ó ¿dejara que Lucy sea una neko para siempre?. Este es mi primer fic, acepto con orgullo y dolor sus reviews
1. Lucy Neko?

Mi Neko Rubia

**Hola!...puta que soy imbécil, bueno quise escribir este Two-shot Lemon (Basado en el Doujin My Master) porque soy un puto pervertido XD, como sea, este sera mi primer fic, no soy muy bueno redactando y tal vez tenga faltas de ortografía, pero a todos nos pasa, cierto? O-o  
Como sea, acepto consejos, criticas y agradecimientos -u-U**

**Disclaimer: FT y sus personajes son propiedad del Hiro Troll Mashima**

**Pareja: Natsu Dragneel-Lucy Heartfilia**

**Line temporal: ninguna, tal vez después de lo de Sucubus Eye?  
Info:  
**

"**- -" = dialogo  
**

"*** *"=pensamiento  
**

"**N/A:"=Nota de autor  
**

**°casa° =cambio de lugar u otro lugar **  
-o-

Era una tarde tranquila en el gremio más fuerte de todo el Reino de Fiore, esperen ¿tranquila?. Así parece porque se podía ver que el gremio entero estaba en un silencio incomodo, ya que nadie se esperaba lo que estaban viendo. Era una Lucy con orejas y cola de gato encima de un Natsu sonrojado ya que esta estaba abrazada a él y se acurrucaba en el pecho de nuestro pelirosa favorito.  
-_**L-luce, ¿qué estás haciendo**_? –dijo un Natsu nervioso ya que nuestra rubia estaba demasiado cómoda  
-**Natsu te abrazo porque eres calentito y apapachable,nya **–respondió un Lucy sonrojada y empezando a dormirse  
-**O-oi Luce quítate por favor es que estoy incomodo contigo encima! – **Grito un Natsu molesto ysonrojado** –Mira dime por favor que le pasó a Luce ¬/¬  
-Ara ara, parece que accidentalmente una poción le cayó encima y se transformó en una neko * La verdad yo lo hice, ya que quiero que Lucy se quede contigo Natsu -u-*–** Respondió sonriendo inocentemente nuestra sexy camarera demonio. **N/A:**Mira si existiera te violaría, digo…pan tostado .3.  
-** Pues tienes que encontrar la cura, me incomoda que Lucy sea tan cariñosa, ¿no es verdad Happy?- **Le pregunto el DS de fuego a su fiel felino  
-**Aye Sir-**Respondió el exceed (creo que así se escribe) más tierno y favorito de todos, además de Frosch.  
-**Natsu~-**dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos-**Eres muy cruel BUAAAA! TToTT -**golpea a Natsu y se va a una esquina a llorar.  
-**Mira lo que causaste cerebro de ceniza, hiciste llorar a Lucy ¬¬- **Lo regaño un molesto y en bóxers Gray –**Callate stripper de quinta y además ponte ropa!-**Le respondió un desinteresado Natsu  
-**¿Cuándo y cómo mierda paso?!-**Grito un sorprendido Gray mientras que desde una de las mesas nuestra acosadora preferida suspiraba con sus** "El cuerpo de Gray-sama es tan perfecto"  
-Natsu!-**se escuchó la voz de Erza-**Ven aquí, encontramos la cura!  
-WOW, enserio?!-**Pregunto un aliviado Natsu-**¿y cuál es?  
-P-p-p-pue-es v-v-v-ve-ver-veras e-es qu-que t-tú y-y L-lu-ucy t-tienen qu-que…-**Empezó a tartamudear una sonrojada Titania en donde su rostro se camuflaba con su cabello  
-**Natsu..-**Habló el Makarov el cual le empezó a susurrar la cura-**Y esa es la cura….  
-¿Q-qué?!, Me estas jodiendo?-**pregunto un Natsu totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado-**No lo estoy, Natsu tú tienes que tener sexo con Lucy para regresarla a la normalidad!-**Grito el Maestro mientras todos en el gremio se sorprendían-**¡¿QUEEÉ?!-**Dijeron todos en el gremio-¿**Lucy perderá la virginidad con Natsu?, eso no estaba visto en mis cartas!-**Comento Kana mientras veía sus cartas-**R-rubia y P-pelo de C-cereza haciéndolo, eso es muy….**-Dijo una Flare sonrojada y apunto de desmayarse ( **N/A:Yo creo que después de esta saga (Sucubus Eye) se unirá a FT.)-Lucy-san y Natsu-san uahhh~ -**dijo una Juvia con una hemorragia nasal mientras se desmayaba pensando en lo que dijo el maestro-**Llamitas y Lucy/ La Coneja?!-**Dijeron al mismo tiempo Gray y Gajeel-**Lu-chan y Natsu?!-**exclamo un sonrojada Levy-**Natsu-san y Lucy-san...sexo?-**pregunto una sonrojada y al parecer traumada Wendy.**¡Cállense mocosos!-**Grito un Makarov con una vena en la cien-**Si, lo que escucharon esa es la cura para que Lucy deje de ser una gata!, Natsu estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-**le pregunto el viejito a un Natsu muy pálido-**H-hai!-**respondió este-**EHHHHHH?!-**exclamo el resto-**Si, lo que escucharon, yo lo hare….para volver a la normalidad a Lucy *además de que yo quiero ser el primero*-**respondió nuestro peli-rosa muy decidido-**Luce, vámonos!-**Llamo a Lucy-**H-hai-Nya-**dijo Lucy mientras se iba detrás de el-**N-natsu….¿de verdad quieres hacer eso?-**preguntó una dudosa Lucy-**La verdad yo no lo sé….**-dijo un Natsu cabizbajo con su mirada oculta con sus flequillos. Mientras tanto en el gremio -**Nee Mira-san, esa de verdad es la cura?-**pregunto Happy a Mirajane mientras comía un pescado –**Era una de las 2-**respondio está sonriendo malévolamente-**Yo quiero ver niño/as rubios y/o peli rosas jugando con fuego o llaves de espíritus ¿ok?-A-Aye Sir! . **Volviendo con Natsu y Lucy.  
** POV. Natsu.**

Natsu y Lucy caminaban por las calles, mientras que un silencio incomodo los rodeaba.**-*Joder….no puedo creer que accediera a esto, y todo por ser el primero con Lucy, creo que se me está pegando lo pervertido, gracias Chico bajo cero -_-U*.-**Pensó Natsu-**O-oye L-lucy, ¿a dónde vamos?-**pregunto Natsu**-A mi casa…..-**Respondio la blonda-**Y-ya veo, pues…-**La empieza a llevar al estilo princesa-**Así llegaremos más rápido!**-empezo a correr-**Kyaa! Natsu Bajame Nya~.  
**Ambos llegaron al departamento de la neko y subieron por la ventana-**Te he dicho varias veces que uses la puerte, como la gente común Nya~**-Le regaño Lucy a nuestro DS flameante-**Gomen**, **pero ya sabes que yo no soy común****jeje-**entrarón y el DS bajo a la Neko Rubia-**L-listo, llegamos….-**dijo Natsu sonrojado por lo que pasaría-**H-hai-**Respondió esta**-Natsu/Luce!**-dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo sonrojados con sus rostros muy cerca-**Etto…**

_-  
**Y aquí termino el primer cap.  
Envien sus reviews , sean ofensivos o consejos,etc… y si quieren agregenlo a favoritos, aunque dudo que lo hagan –n-  
Despide Soul-Dragneel1342  
Sayo Minna!**


	2. Aviso

**Aviso**

**WAZZAAAAA! Damas y Caballeros XD**

**Les quería avisar que no el segundo/último episodio de "Mi Neko Rubia" trataré de continuarlo en octubre, ya que mi fiel compañera inspiración y mi compadre imaginación se tomaron una indefinidas vacaciones, ya que cada vez que trato de seguir el lemon, justo me quedo en blanco, además de que tengo algunas pruebas en el colegio (A veces odio estar en Octavo por la CSM Ò-Ó) y eso, ha y por mientras estoy escribiendo un fic MystWen XD  
**

**Como sea, espero no dejarlos con molestias y dudo qué lean este aviso XD.  
Sin más ni menos se despide SD WZZY. SAYOOOOOOOOOOO, Minna!**


End file.
